It has been known for a long time that certain kinds of algae, especially algae found in strong salt-containing waters, such as, for example, algae of the genera Dunaliella, contain, inter alia, considerable amounts of beta-carotene and glycerine. However, the isolation of these substances from the algae material has hitherto presented considerable difficulties, since the latter must either firstly be separated from the salt water in which it has been growing, or in the extraction of the mixture of salt water and algae, very large amounts of organic extraction agents must be used. Moreover, the extraction yielded not only beta-carotene, but also chlorophyll contained in the algae, which made the isolation of pure beta-carotene very difficult. In addition, the mixture required more or less vigorous shaking during the extraction with the organic solvent in order to rupture the algae cells.
There accordingly exists a need for a process which will enable not only beta-carotene but also glycerine to be extracted from algae in a simple manner, with satisfactory yields and with the greatest possible purity.